Mario Kart: Shrunken Down
This page is approximately 68% complete. Please do not edit unless you are fixing grammar. Things to complete: Information on sections, (fake) reception, kart parts, dlc packs, trivia, information on regular tracks, better cover, more screenshots, more links, weight classes, gallery, adventure mode, credits, + possibly more Mario Kart: Shrunken Down '''(also known as Mario Kart 9, Mario Kart CDS, and MKSD) is the ninth game in the Mario Kart franchise. It is planned to be a launch title for the upcoming portable Nintendo console, the Nintendo CDS. Mini Sections are introduced in MKSD, which allows players to shrink down to a small size and take shortcuts through various parts of the tracks, such as going under a train in Toad Subway. Gliding, Underwater, and Antigravity Sections return. Mario Kart: Shrunken Down has a total of 24 characters (12 of which are unlockable), 32 tracks (all of which contain Mini, Gliding, Underwater, and Anti-Gravity Sections), and 10 Battle Arenas. Gameplay Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is in many ways similar to Mario Kart 8 and the other Mario Kart games, but is also very different. You take control of one of the many Mario characters present on the roster. These characters range from Mario to Bowser to Diddy Kong to Toad. Each character is in a weight class. Heavier characters, such as Bowser, are harder to control then lighter characters, such as Toad. Heavier characters, if in the right hands, can be extremely dangerous. A total of twelve racers participate in each race. Being a racing game, the main goal of Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is to get to the finish line first. However, it is much more difficult then it may seem. Along the colorful tracks, the racers may come across item boxes, which when hit, will give the racer an item. Items have many different purposes, but they all will help you get to first or stay in first. '''Anti-Gravity Sections Anti-Gravity Sections were first introduced in Mario Kart 8, the predecessor to Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. These sections are marked by a panel with blue circles, and will allow you to drive on walls or drive upside down. Racers also get a slight boost when they run into other racers. This is called "spin boosting". Magnets also give racers a boost when they collide into them. Gliding Sections Underwater Sections Mini Sections Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is the main singleplayer mode in MKSD. There are four engine classes (difficulty) to choose from, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror, where the tracks are mirrored. Most characters are unlocked through this mode. Players can only choose the Cup, not individual races. Once the Cup has been chosen, the players will race on the four tracks inside of that cup. Based on what place they get in the races, they could get three, two, one, or no stars at all. VS Race VS Race is a lot like Grand Prix, but with more freedom. Players can choose the tracks, engine class, number of races, items, etc. Although barely any characters are unlocked through this mode, it is a good way to practice before you go Online. Time Trials Mario Kart: Shrunken Down has 32 courses in all, each with their own staff ghost. Using this mode, players can try to get personal bests on specific tracks without the worry of items or other racers. Players can also race against ghosts (other players' best times) and try to beat them. Staff ghosts come with the game, but ghosts of other players will need to be downloaded. Battle Mode Balloon Battle, Shine Thief, and Coin Runners all return in MKSD. Unlike the disappointing Battle Mode in its predecessor, Mario Kart 8, the developers tried to make Battle Mode in MKSD as enjoyable as possible. 10 Battle Arenas were designed specifically for Battle Mode (five new, five retro). Balloon Battle Every racer starts with three balloons and will lose one if they fall of the edge or are hit by an item. Once a racer loses all of their balloons, they are eliminated. Racers get points for every opponent they hit and how many balloons they have at the end of the match. The racer with the most points wins. Shine Thief At the beginning of the match, one racer is randomly given the Shine. The other racers want to hit that player with an item, making him/her drop the Shine. Once the time is up, the racer who has the Shine wins. Coin Runners The Racers are split into 2 equal teams with a 3 minute time limit, and coins are scattered all around the arena. Racers can pick up coins by running over them. Whichever team has the most coins at the end of the match wins. All-Star Mode All-Star Mode is unlocked after all characters have been unlocked. It consists of three races and is extremely difficult (The CPUs are ridiculously overpowered). The first race is against Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Professor E Gadd, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, Nabbit, and Mii (random), which takes place on Castle Crusade. The second race is against Donkey Kong, Shy Guy, Koopa, Wario, Waluigi, Metal Mario, Boom Boom, Bowser Jr, King Boo, Kamek, and Dry Bones, which takes place on Bowser's Castle. The third and final race is against Mario and Bowser, which takes place on Rainbow Road. Online Mode Online Mode remains primarily the same from Mario Kart 8, including Friend Battles, Tournaments, Worldwide Battles, and Regional. However, in addition to VS Races and Battles, Grand Prix is also available online. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is a brand new mode in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. For more information, see Adventure Mode. Characters Starting Characters Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi PrincessPeach.png|Peach Daisy.png|Daisy YoshiMPIT.png|Yoshi Toad.png|Toad ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy Green Koopa New.png|Koopa DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong Wario.png|Wario NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser Secret Characters MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette is unlocked by winning a Grand Prix RosalinaSSB4.png|Rosalina is unlocked by winning three Grand Prix MushroombanditNSMBU.png|Nabbit is unlocked by winning ten Grand Prix KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek is unlocked by winning twenty Grand Prix Miis.png|Mii is unlocked by winning an Online Match SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom is unlocked by getting 1st Place in 50 races King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|King Boo is unlocked by getting 1st Place in 100 races BowserJrSSB4Render.png|Bowser Jr is unlocked by playing for a total of ten hours E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Professor Elvin Gadd is unlocked by unlocking every kart part MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario is unlocked by completing Adventure Mode DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong is unlocked by beating all the Staff Ghosts DRY.png|Dry Bones is unlocked by getting three stars on every cup and every engine class in Grand Prix "Super" Secret Characters One character, the Cosmic Clone, can be unlocked in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down as "Super" Secret Character. He is considered "Super" Secret due to his ridiculous unlock conditions, completing the game 100% (Besides unlocking the Cosmic Clone). His model is taken from the battle arena Bowser Jr's Playroom. Any racer that uses the Cosmic Clone has their name displayed in a dark red color. Other Characters Gold Mario can be unlocked by preordering Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. He doesn't have any differences from Metal Mario besides his gold coloring. Weight Classes Mario Kart: Shrunken Down's characters are divided into three different weight classes. These include light, medium, and heavy. Light characters are the easiest characters to control, and heavy characters are the hardest to control. Light: Toad, Toadette, Shy Guy, Koopa, E Gadd, Kamek, Dry Bones, Nabbit Medium: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr Heavy: Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Metal Mario, King Boo, Boom Boom, (Gold Mario) The Mii is not included in a specific weight class. Instead, the Mii's height and weight determines which weight class that Mii will be in. Tracks New Tracks Mario Kart Arena Toad Subway River Rush Koopa Camp Mushroom Vaults Dry Dry Dunes Cloud Kingdom Painting Pathway Shy Guy's Hotel Jumping Jungle Electrodome 2 Wario Fortress Gadd's Super Sub Castle Crusade Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Retro Tracks Battle Arenas Mario Kart: Shrunken Down features a total of ten Battle Arenas. FIve of these arenas are from past Mario Kart games, while the other five are brand new. The five brand new arenas include Waluigi Rumble, Pipeworks, the SS Gadd, Daisy Dome, and Bowser Jr's Playroom. The five retro tracks include Delfino Pier (Wii), Block Fort (N64), Twilight House (DS), Funky Stadium (Wii), and Battle Course 4 (GBA). All of the retro arenas remain primarily the same as their original self, with Antigravity and Mini Sections thrown in here and there. Waluigi Rumble Waluigi Rumble takes place in a Mario Strikers Charged-esque arena. The layout is very basic, being just a rectangular arena with some cover. Crowds full of Toads, Koopas, and Shy Guys cheer on the competitors. A giant statue of Waluigi looms overhead, watching the match. Watch out though, as this statue may tumble down onto the arena randomly! Pipeworks Pipeworks takes place in the Pipe Sewers. Taking advantage of the Mini Sections, many of the pipes vary in size, which requires the racers to shrink down if they wish to pass through them. Pipeworks is very easy to get lost in, but all of the pipes lead back to the large chaotic pipe in the center. Be careful! Piranha Plants could appear at any second! The SS Gadd The SS Gadd, which looks strikingly familiar to Daisy Cruiser, takes place on an oil tanker that is slowly sinking. Like Delfino Pier, water slowly begins to rise inside the ship, making some areas inaccessible (unless you have a death wish). Eventually, once the SS Gadd has finally sunk, the racers fight along the debris, trying to avoid the oil contaminated water! Good Egg Galaxy Good Egg Galaxy, which takes place at the iconic planet from Super Mario Galaxy 1, uses the Anti-Gravity mechanic brilliantly. Just like in the original game, racers can drive all around the planet. This may seem cool at first, but watch out for all the shells that will infinitely travel around the planet! Bowser Jr's Playroom Bowser Jr's Playroom is a fight for survival. Chain Chomps, Piranha Plants, and whatever else Bowser Jr's devilish mind can imagine inhabit this battlefield. Shadow Mario and the Cosmic Clones may even appear and try to attack the racers! Shadow Mario will cover the arena with paint, making it extremely hard to drive around. The Cosmic Clones will drive around in Karts, targeting the racers. Up to six Cosmic Clones can be on the arena at once, and take only one hit to be eliminated. The Cosmic Clones can respawn, but only if five or more players remain. __FORCETOC__ Items Items are necessary to win in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. They have many different perks and bonuses, and can be deadly if used properly. Below is a list of all the items that appear in Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. List Notes * The Insane Nine contains a Mushroom, Green Shell, Red Shell, Blooper, Star, Bob-omb, Banana, Goomba, and Red Cherry * Although the Coin Item does not appear in item boxes, they can be found along the track, serving the same purpose as in Mario Kart 8 * The Piranha Plant no longer eats coins. * The Star has been buffed since Mario Kart 8 Adventure Mode TBA Kart Parts TBA DLC DLC, while work on it has not begun, has been confirmed for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down. Each pack comes with four characters, eight tracks (four new, four old), five additional kart parts, and a bonus of some kind (usually palette swaps for a character or two) Pack 1 Characters: Toadsworth, Spike, Wiggler, Hammer Bro Fireball Cup: Sparkling Waters, Sumo Bro Suite, Fortress Resort, Lava Falls Egg Cup: Coconut Mall (Wii), Yoshi Valley (N64), Ghost Valley 2 (GBA), Wario Colosseum (N64) Pack 2 Characters: Lakitu, Monty Mole, Whomp, Birdo Blue Shell Cup: Birdo Beach, Vine Valley, Monty's Mine, Thwomp Tower Sunshine Cup: Mushroom Gorge (Wii), Koopa Troopa Beach (N64) Thwomp Ruins (Wii U), Airship Fortress (DS) Pack 3 Characters: Big Bob-omb, Boss Sumo Bro, Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha Boo Cup: Nabbit's Getaway, Piranha Path, Bomb Land, Bowser's Crypt Coin Cup: TBA Gallery Credits Several people indirectly helped out on this project. They are: * iampxr on DeviantArt. I used his fonts to create the Nintendo CDS logo. * Thatkidwiththeafro on Fantendo. I used his Mario Kart 9 page as help in learning tables, galleries, etc. Trivia * Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is the first game in the Mario Kart series to feature Professor Elvin Gadd, Nabbit, Kamek, and Boom Boom as playable characters. * Mario Kart: Shrunken Down is the first appearance of Mini Sections in a Mario Kart game. * This is the first appearence of the Shine Thief gamemode since Mario Kart: Double Dash. * The Coin Item was originally planned for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down, but was cut. However, coins still appear on the track. ** When the Coin Item was cut, the Red Cherry took its place in the Insane Nine. * Some characters originally planned for Mario Kart: Shrunken Down include Captain Toad, Plessie, Lakitu, and Birdo. ** River Rush was going to be Plessie's track. * There was originally going to be a Mario Party track, but it was scrapped and replaced with Dry Dry Dunes. * Both of Professor Elvin Gadd's tracks have a sinking mechanic involved. * Electrodome was originally going to be a retro track, but it ended up being too different from the original track, so it was named Electrodome 2. ** The developers then changed the layout and several other tweaks to the track, making it very different from the original Electrodome, with less linearity. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Games